Of Bonding and Supports
by Michiru Shiroku
Summary: No one really knows of the happenings between the Shepherds until their business is put out there...let's sneak a look, shall we?
1. An Author's Note

Prologue: The Calm before the Storm

**Author's Note**

Okay! This will be my attempt at (not-so-drabbly) drabbles between units, loosely based on the supports. I'll take _some_ requests; otherwise I'll be doing ones that are of my own choosing. So, without further ado, let's start the show!

Oh! Before I forget. My female avatar's name is Lita, body 1 (default) face 4 (wide open) hair 3 (ponytail) color 8 (violet) and voice 3 (deepest one). Her asset is skill, her flaw is luck.

My male avatar's name is Leo, body 1 (again, default) face 2 (narrowed eyes) hair 5 (short and spiked) color 10 (SILVERRR) and voice 2 (Japanese is male Morgan!) His asset is HP and his flaw is luck.

Okay. NOW let's begin.


	2. Chrom and Lita

**A/N: Figured I'd just jump into it. XD**

**Chrom and Lita: S**

"Gods, where could he _be?_" For someone who likes wandering around camp, he could be surprisingly hard to find when he wanted to be.

Lita had been looking for a certain navy-haired Lord for quite some time, as she had something very important to talk to him about. Walking from tent to tent, the lady Tactician politely asked the Shepherds if they'd seen Chrom anywhere. After hearing from a concerned Sumia that he was actually headed toward _her_ tent, Lita smiled, thanked her, and started speedwalking toward her quarters.

Meanwhile, said Lord was currently a trembling mess outside his chief Tactician's tent. He'd been there for about ten minutes, pacing nervously back and forth not unlike Frederick would. The blue-haired man was vaguely mumbling to himself.

"It's been months now...I don't know how much longer I can hold out..." His cape swished as he paced outside the entrance. "I have to say _something._ But what if she laughs? What if she says no? Gods, this is difficult!"

"Chrom!"

The commander jumped and yelped almost girlishly. _Oh gods, that voice..._

Chrom turned around to face a cheerful and, if he guessed right, almost nervous looking Lita walking toward him. "Just the man I wanted to see! We need to...talk."

He gulped at her smile. "L-Lita!?"

"That's my name. Anyway, it's about the route you drew up for tomorrow's march." She stepped closer to him, opening up a roll of parchment that she was carrying. The Lord noticed that she smelled of lilacs, and her grape-colored curls were within his reach. He had to stop himself from trying to touch her, so he settled on fiddling with some loose threads on his uniform. "I was looking at the map, and I noticed..."

_Do not stare. Do not touch. Focus. Show some restraint. Man up!_

"Chrom? Are you listening to me?"

"Er, oh. Of course!" he exclaimed rather loudly, his face staining red. Lita raised an eyebrow at this, and he grimaced. She always _could_ read him. "...actually, no. I kind of had something to...do."

The lady Tactician furrowed her brow in concern. "Chrom, you're acting very strange." She eyed his posture, and quickly deduced, "Are you hiding something from me?"

_Damned tactical skills! _"H-hide? You mean _hide_ hide? Oh, gosh, no! N-nothing at all... Nope." Chrom hastily glued his eyes to the ground.

Lita sighed. "Then why are you fidgeting like you've got a squirrel in your pantaloons?"

"I-I'm not fidgeting!" he stuttered, face burning brighter than Cordelia's hair. "I'm perfectly relaxed. And, uh, normal. Normal and relaxed."

"And refusing to meet my eye? They're up here, you know." His blue eyes snapped up to meet her brown ones. The ponytailed woman crossed her arms, intent on getting to the bottom of things. "Chrom, listen. Didn't you say that we're close friends, with no secrets between us?" She noticed his gaze starting to drift away from hers. "Look at me, Chrom. Didn't you mean that?"

His eyes found her face again, and he started to babble. "N-no! I mean, yes! I mean...I swear, it's not like that!"

Another deep sigh escaped Lita's lips. "I know you've been avoiding me recently. And I'd like to know why, Chrom. I think I deserve an explanation." She looked him in the eye, her expression communicating the hurt she felt. "Please... I can't go on pretending there's nothing wrong. Is it that you dislike my company now?"

The young commander was quick to answer. "D-dislike you!?" He grabbed her shoulders in what he hoped was a reassuring gesture. "Egads, Lita, of _course_ I don't dislike you! Nothing could be further from the truth!"

"Then why are you avoiding me?"

_Dammit! _"Er..."

"Chrom?" She gazed at him expectantly, concern and worry and hurt swimming in her copper eyes. The navy-haired man groaned, his flush returning with a vengeance. "D-don't look at me like that..."

"Why, Chrom?"

"It's just that..." he sighed, preparing himself. "We've been fighting a lot together. We're always side by side. At first, I thought of you as an ally, then a comrade, and finally a friend." She continued to look at him questioningly, so he continued to explain. "I've felt the bonds of trust grow between us, stronger and stronger, until I..."

Lita's heart suddenly started pounding. "Until you...?"

"Until I realized that...you were more than just a friend."

"Ch-Chrom, what do you...?" The lady Tactician felt heat rushing to her face, and rather quickly.

"I mean...I care about you, Lita. As a man, and you as a woman."

"Chrom, we can't possibly—"

"Wait, please!" Chrom renewed his grip on her cloak-clad shoulders, and his time, he regarded her with fire. "You've made me come this far, and now I'm going to say my piece!"

"B-but when you're worked up like this, you might say something you may regret!" Lita sputtered.

"I don't care! I've tried to keep this bottled up, and I can't do it anymore!" His gloved hands flew down to hers, catching them in his hold. "I'm going to tell you how I feel, even if your head explodes in embarrassment!"

_Wait, _MY _head? _"Uh...okay?"

Chrom then started taking deep breaths, readying himself to speak. "Prepare yourself, because I'm going to say it!"

"Then _say_ it already!" Lita exclaimed.

"Lita..." Chrom said almost bashfully, "I'm in love with you." He suddenly felt as though the world had been lifted off his shoulders, like he could float away.

The violet-haired woman gasped, her mouth in a perfect 'o' shape. "Oh...Chrom..."

He grinned lovingly, stroking her hands. "I have been since the first time I saw you, I'm afraid. Right in that field, when I saw you, I felt something...I don't know...special. I just didn't realize it until recently, that's why..."

"...you've been avoiding me." she finished breathlessly.

"Look, I know this is sudden and I'm coming on like a wyvern in heat, but I'm not forcing you to decide anything. Believe me." Chrom looked at her to gauge her reaction. "I'll respect your decision, no matter what the outcome. But we'll always be friends."

This time, it was Lita fixating her gaze to the dirt. "Ch-Chrom, this is... I'm sorry, but we...we shouldn't do this. The general and his chief tactician? It wouldn't wouldn't be right." She found herself slowly trailing her gaze back up to his face. His expression...the word 'crushed' wouldn't do it justice. His handsome features looked absolutely crestfallen, and her heart broke into small pieces. "Our first responsibility _must_ be to the soldiers we lead, not to each other. You...understand that, right?"

"Y-yes...I do."

Her right hand slipped from his weakened hold, stroking his cheek. He looked at her in surprise, noticing her red cheeks and determined demeanor. "But someday, this war will end. We'll emerge victorious and bring peace back to the realm. And when that happens, we'll be free to...follow our hearts."

Chrom's heart skipped a beat. "..._OUR_ hearts?"

"Yes, you silly man..." Lita smiled shyly. "Because...I love you, too."

His face morphed into a bright smile, completely erasing his earlier attitude, "That's...That's wonderful!" He suddenly picked her up around the waist and spun her around, laughing in her ear. "This is the best day of my life!" Lita giggled along with him, locking her arms around his shoulders. Stopping before they both got dizzy, Chrom hooked his finger under her chin and tilted her head up to kiss her, slowly and sweetly. Lita's eyes widened slightly before fluttering shut, savouring the new sensation.

All too soon, Chrom pulled away and laughed outright at her pouting expression. "What?" she questions playfully. "It's not every day that the man you love sweeps you up and kisses you after telling you he loves you back."

"Fair enough," he chuckles. The blue-haired man nuzzled his forehead to hers, and they both stood there, content in their newly declared lover's company. For at that time, they knew that it wasn't an end to their friendship...but a new beginning as something much more.

"_You are the wind at my back and the sword at my side. Together, my love, we shall build a peaceful world...just you and me."_

**A/N: And scene! This is WAAAAAAY too long to be a drabble, but I don't care! I'm actually kind of happy with it. Was I the only girl to melt into a useless puddle after hearing Chrom's confession for the first time?**

**Anyway, reviews are appreciated! Tell me if you like it, hate it, or want a cookie. ...I'm not giving out cookies. **


	3. Owain and Inigo

**A/N: This support just made me laugh all over the place. Anyway, Inigo's father is Leo, and Owain's father is Gaius. So, without further ado, I present...**

**Owain and Inigo (C)**

A silver haired man, with a penchant for philandering and a rather irritated look on his face, walked briskly down a green-paved dusty path to the training grounds near the camp. This man, Inigo, was set on setting some things straight and instilling the fear of Naga in anyone who dared to get in his way.

"That bastard better _hope _he knows what he's getting into..."

Suddenly, a passionate yell could be heard from those training grounds, cutting off the fuming mercenary's grumbling. This was soon followed by a flock of birds scuttling away from the surrounding trees. However, Inigo paid this no mind, as he knew who could possibly disrupt such a tranquil path...and precisely who he sought to, in his thoughts, "chew the _hell_ out".

"Shadow...DRAAAAAAAGON!" a male voice cried, scaring away more birds. Inigo stopped in his tracks, ire momentarily forgotten, and stopped to see what the owner of the voice was doing.

The man ran his fingers through his bright orange hair. He crinkled his nose in deep concentration, readying himself for another bellow. Before he could take another breath, he heard a familiar voice come from behind him.

"Ah! If it isn't Owain."

The orange-haired man, now known as Owain, pointedly ignored Inigo's seemingly benign greeting. The myrmidon sucked in a breath and cried, with renewed passion, "Radiant...DAAAAAAWN!"

Used to his childish ways, Inigo continued. "And how are you today?"

"Busy!" Owain growled, "Which I would have thought was obvious."

"Ah, okay. I'll just come by again when you're not playing."

"Hey! I'm not playing, this is _serious!_"

Inigo deadpanned. "Seriously...childish? Seriously...embarrassing?"

"Seriously _none of your business,_" he grunted. "Now leave me alone. ...Seriously."

A small tick appeared on Inigo's forehead. "No, I think I'll stay. I just remembered that I have something to yell at you about."

"Really now? Y'know, you can be really annoying." Owain grinned. "Maybe that's why all those girls keep turning you down."

_Hah! Owain 1, Inigo 0!_

Inigo leaned back against the tree, unimpressed, and crossed his arms. "You're guaranteed to lose 100% of the jousts you never attend, my friend." The silver-haired man smirked rudely. "Perhaps you should name your next move 'Eternal Chastity'."

_Inigo 1, Owain 1._

Owain clapped his hands grandly. "Perfect! I've got _just_ the right teacher, right in front of me!"

_BOOM!_

Inigo snapped, marching right up to the smug myrmidon. "Alright, look, _you—_!"

"What, you wanna go?" Owain started beating his palms against his chest, in a manner best described as a 'you want a piece of me?' gesture. "Let's go _right now, _chump! Come at me! My Shinon Strike will mop the _floor _with you!"

Inigo suddenly started chanting a mantra in his mind, reminding himself that _Morgan will kill me if I kill him...this is for Morgan, this is for Morgan..._

"As much as I'd _love _to beat you into the ground, one of us has to be the adult here. And it's obviously not going to be you." And with that, Inigo started to walk away, saving his threats to the vermillion-haired man about his relations with his sweet younger sister for later.

"Yeah, that's right. Walk away." Owain turned back around, getting back to his previous engagement. He wondered briefly what Inigo must have wanted, but instead he shook the thought from his mind.

"...jerk."

**A/N: I HAD to add something about Morgan, seeing as though she's Inigo's sister and I ship her and Owain. XD **

**Reviews are appreciated!**


	4. Lissa and Gaius

**A/N: Sorry to keep you waiting! Here's something a little different. It's not a support, but it's adorable anyway. I originally had a different idea, but I scrapped it and used this instead. Happy Father's Day to all the dads around the world!**

**Disclaimer: I keep forgetting to do this, and I should feel bad. I don't own Fire Emblem.**

**Lissa and Gaius**

Lissa was having a rather normal day (well, as normal as one could get in the presence of the Shepherds), so she decided to take a trip to the barracks. She was hoping to run into a certain someone; a certain someone who had recently 'stolen' her heart, and smiled when she saw him standing near the windows.

Snap, pop.

"Gaius?"

Snap, snap, snap, _fwoosh, POP. _"Hmm? Oh! Hey there. How can I help you, Princess?" He flashed her a flirty smile.

The blonde girl pointed a finger at him. "I told you not to call me that. Anyway...What are you...eating?"

"Oh, you mean this?" the vermillion-haired thief questioned, blowing a bubble from his mouth. He blew it up bigger and bigger, until it collapsed with a firm _'pop'_ sound. Lissa nodded vigorously.

"Yeah! I've never seen any candy like _that_ before."

He smirked. "Aha, feast your eyes upon the infamous Bubble Gum! There are multiple flavors of this entertaining treat. When removed from the wrapper, it may look like any other taffy or chew. But, when consumed, you don't swallow it. 'S made specifically for chomping, with a long-lasting flavor to keep you wanting to chew. When you're done, you just throw it away. Plus," he continued, "you can blow bubbles, like this." He then compressed the treat into a thin disk, stretched it over his tongue, and blew into the gum, inflating a bubble. Lissa watched with renewed intensity and wonder, applauding enthusiastically when he popped the bubble.

"That's amazing! Do you have any more..." The blonde paused in the middle of her sentence, hatching an idea. She cleared her throat, trying to dampen down the red flush appearing on her cheeks. "Do you have any more of _your_ flavor?"

The thief checked his seemingly endless pockets, frowning when he found none. "Ah, damn. Sorry Lissa, I'm fresh out."

"Th-that's okay," she stuttered, walking right up to him. "I guess I'll just have to take...this one!" And before she lost her nerve, Lissa quickly grabbed either side of the orange-haired man's face and pulled him down for a kiss. His green eyes widened to full capacity, mentally freaking out as he started feeling..._things_...going on in his mouth. Then felt her start to pull away.

The blonde stared at him, blush still present, then started to chew. She blew a bubble, bigger and bigger, until it popped. "Hm," she said, placing a finger on her chin and donning a thoughtful look. "I didn't know they sold Gaius-flavored gum."

Meanwhile, Gaius was still staring at her, mouth agape. His brain had long since turned to mush, and watched as she started to skip away. "Thanks for sharing your gum with me, Gaius!"

He started to smile. _Maybe I should get gum more often..._


	5. Lita and Olivia

**A/N: I heart Olivia. Don't ask me why, I just do. She's adorable. **

**Discalimer: I don't own Fire Emblem.**

**Lita and Olivia**

"Ohh...what am I going to do?"

Olivia sulked in her tent, completely at a loss. How could she do this? Duh, she knew _how_ she could do it. She just didn't know if she had the backbone _to_ do it. The rosy-haired Dancer-turned-Assassin sighed, wondering what Lita would do at a time like this. _I wonder how she confessed to Chrom?_

As if on cue, Olivia heard a familiar voice from outside her tent. "Olivia? Can I talk to you?"

_Thank the gods! _Olivia thought, scrambling to the entrance. Without warning, she grabbed the violet-haired woman's arm and pulled her inside, ignoring her surprised yelp. "Lita, I need your help!"

Momentarily disoriented, Lita looked at her close friend with crossed eyes. "Uh...what's up?"

"It's...um...about Lon'qu..." Olivia mumbled, her face darkening a few shades of red. "I...I'm sort of...kind of..."

"You're in love with him, but you don't know how you should go about telling him because of his gynophobia. So, you were going to ask for advice, and apparently I came up in your mind. That pretty much the gist of it?" Lita asked, a calculating look on her face. She then grinned at the incredulous expression that the pink-haired woman had donned.

"How do you _do _that?"

The Grandmistress shrugged. "Comes with the tactical practice, I guess. That and I've been hanging out with Stahl. Why'd you ask me?"

"Well, you're my best friend...I didn't really know who else I could turn to." Gaining some confidence from Lita's smile, Olivia continued. "So...what do you think I should do, Lita? How did _you _confess to Lord Chrom?"

"Well...Chrom and I didn't exactly... Uh..." Lita flushed, trying and failing to adequately explain how she and the navy-haired Great Lord got hitched. "We're not a really good example...but take a look at Cordelia and Vaike! Or Lissa and Gaius!"

"But they're different! I'm not as...outgoing as them. I need a way that's right for people like _me_ y'know?"

Lita frowned. "The easy way sometimes IS the right way. You know that, right?"

"My definition of 'easy' isn't the same as everyone else's..." Olivia sighed. "I'm just not sure about what I should do... I mean, I want to tell him, but... Ugh, I'm so stupid!"

Lita shook her head. "No, Olivia, you're not stupid, just afraid. I think it's time you just came out with it, that way you'll get it off your chest." The Grandmistress took the other woman's hands and offered her a reassuring smile. "It'll all work out. Trust me."

"Are you sure?"

"Do I look unsure to you? C'mon, 'Livy. You and I both know that you can do this. The only thing holding you back is your own reserve. If you can move the way you do on the battlefield and dance as well as you do on stage, admitting your love to Lon'qu should be a piece of cake!"

"Th-thank you, Lita. You've really helped me out. Now it's only a matter of deciding on how to phrase it." Olivia smiled a bright little thing that lit up her entire face. "Ever since I realized I was in love with him, I've felt so exhilarated and fast and free... I haven't felt that way since I learned Galeforce!"

"I know how you feel!" Lita laughed. "Well, I have a meeting in a bit, so I'll see you later, okay?"

The Assassin nodded. "Yes, and thank you again!"

Closing the entrance behind her, the ponytailed woman walked toward another tent, knocking politely. "Lon'qu? You wanted to talk to me about something?"

Sure enough, the dark-haired man approached the entrance, his face aflame with a blush. "Y-yes. It is about Olivia..."

Lita smiled. Playing matchmaker was too much fun.

**A/N: Okay, I just wanna say that Assassin Olivia is ridiculous. She can't get hit, she crits everything in sight, and she's as fast as all get-out. Anyway! I felt the need to announce that they both learned Galeforce because derp. XD Like always, reviews are appreciated!**


	6. Sully and Stahl

**A/N: This idea popped into my head and I had to put it on paper (er, type it on Word) or else I'd lose it forever and then I'd be sad. XD**

**Disclaimer: It doesn't matter how many birthday candles I use, I don't, nor will I ever own Fire Emblem.**

**Sully and Stahl**

It was a peaceful afternoon in the Shepherds' camp, relatively free of stress and strife. Some soldiers were performing menial chores. Frederick was polishing armor (most notably Sumia's), Lita was taking inventory on the weapons and tomes with Chrom, and since Olivia was to cook dinner, Lon'qu was helping by peeling potatoes for her stew.

Other soldiers were, of course, training for the next battle, like a certain fiery-haired spitfire.

Sully was in the training field, clad in her Swordmistress garb. She was grunting loudly as she unleashed her wooden sword on the training dummy in front of her. With her intense concentration driving her on, she felt a surge of power coursing through her veins. Swinging at the wooden dummy five times with blinding speed, she could see the familiar green sparks flying from her wooden weapon.

"Hyah! Eat...this! And that!" she yelled.

Even while caught up in her intense training session, Sully could tell that she was being watched, though she knew full well who it was. She stopped in her swinging and smirked. Without turning around, the Cavalier-turned-Swordmistress placed her free hand on her hip and said—

"How long're you gonna stare at me like I'm a piece of damned meat, Stahl?"

The olive-haired man sighed with a smile, knowing he was caught. "It wasn't my intent, you know. You're just incredible to watch." He made his way over to his recently-claimed wife, clad in his own Swordmaster suit.

"How long were you there?"

"A little before you Astra'd the poor dummy. I think I see some dents in the miserable thing."

Sully snorted a laugh. "What? You know how pissed I get when I train. The bastard deserved it."

"Y'know, whenever I see you practice, it inspires me. Mind if I join you for a quick session?"

"Hell yeah!" Tossing Stahl another wooden sword, Sully immediately slipped into her stance. Stahl caught the sword with ease, also taking his stance opposite her. The flame-haired woman counted aloud, signaling the starting time of their session.

"Three...two...one...GO!" And instantly Sully was upon him, her swings like a raging storm, grunting and yelling, and Stahl was caught in the middle. Husband or no, Sully wasn't about to yield to _anyone._

However, though her speed was greater than his, he was no slouch either. The man parried every strike with ease. His defense was superior, and with every parry, he would utter a few words to her.

"I-haven't-noticed-until-now," he grunted, "but-your-defenses-are-lacking."

Sully huffed in irritation. "Oh-yeah? Eat-_this, _chump!"

Stahl frowned in determination, and in a fit of a sudden increase in his own speed, started issuing blows against her. With a surprised gasp, Sully was instantly taken aback in defensive mode, this time parrying _his _strikes. The olive-haired man located her unguarded spots from her momentary lapse in concentration and knocked her sword from her grip. He then grinned winningly.

"You have open spots here—" he quickly wrapped his right arm around her waist.

"Here—" from his other hand, he threw his own sword and cupped the back of her head, relishing in her surprised yelp.

"And here," he mumbled before kissing her passionately. Sully, trapped in his hold, instantly melted into him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. He then pulled away, happily smiling at her. "Well, now I'm satisfied."

"You dork," she laughed, "I can't believe you. How did you get to be so damned _fast?_"

"I learn from the best, I guess. Training with you all these years kind of...I dunno, had me tap into my 'hidden potential'."

"Well alright, Mr. Hidden Potential. How about another round?"

"Sure." Stahl made a move for his wooden sword, but Sully held fast. He looked at her confusedly, to which the red-haired woman smirked devilishly.

"Oh no. You won't be needing that...I'm talking about a _different _kind of round, with a _different_ kind of sword."

Needless to say, there was a _lot _of training between the two of them, both on _and_ off the battlefield.

**A/N: *covers eyes* Oh God, did I just imply sexy time? I think I did. I'm terrible. XD Anyway, I couldn't pass this up, so I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Reviews please! This time I WILL pass out internet cookies.**


	7. Special: Cynthia, Nah, and Morgan

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! My muse kind of left me for a while...you know how it is...eheheh. So, as a little surprise, I'm dishing out a special chapter! Morgan's father is Chrom, Cynthia's father is Frederick, and Nah's father is Donnel.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Fire Emblem.**

**OBAS Special: Cynthia, Nah, and Morgan**

Morgan quietly tiptoed around the corner of the weapon storage tent, trying desperately not to be seen by anyone. He'd been doing a great job so far, as no one had spotted him yet. He was trying not to be found by two particular women, which, with every passing day, was becoming more and more difficult. This time was different, though. He'd been practicing his fencing with his sister, Lucina, and was certainly in no mood to be bothered after being thoroughly beaten with a stick. Tired, sore, and aching in more places than one, he just wanted to take a bath and then a nap.

His tent was in sight. His pulse quickening, the navy-haired young man looked left and right before quickly sprinting to his safe zone.

_Sweet salvation, here I—!_

"Morgaaaaan!" a sprightly voice chimed.

The color drained from Morgan's face. Cursing inwardly, he turned to face the owner of the voice with a forced smile on his face. "H-hi, Cynthia..."

The young twin-tailed Pegasus Knight-turned-Falcon Knight smiled at him, hopping closer. "I've been looking for you everywhere!" The chocolate-haired girl latched on to the young noble's arm, pulling him away from his tent. "You said you'd help me with my heroic entrances, right? Let's go!"

_I gotta think of something! _"Er, right. Listen, Cynthia, I'd love to help, but I kind of have to—"

"Tut-tut! You wouldn't leave a lady hanging, would you?"

Morgan laughed nervously, trying to escape her death-grip on his left arm. "Um, no, but I _really _gotta..." _Go and hide for the rest of my life!_

"I _thought_ I smelled trouble. Now I know who's causing it."

Morgan instantly recognized the owner of the third voice, and again, he cursed inwardly.

Standing in a few feet away from Morgan and Cynthia was Nah, her burning violet gaze on the brunette who had the young man in her hold. The plum-haired Manakete crossed her arms. Cynthia hugged Morgan closer. "What do _you_ want, Nah?"

"From you? Nothing. _Morgan,_ however..." she trailed, her sights shifting to the young man who was steadily growing more annoyed. Almost instantly, the shorter girl had closed the distance between the two and claimed Morgan's other arm. "Morgan agreed to help with my studying."

"Boring! You can ask someone else to help you with your books. Morgan's helping _me._" Cynthia tugged on his arm, looking at him inquiringly. "_Right?_"

Nah yanked on his other arm, staring up at the navy-haired young man. "No, Morgan said he'd help _me _by going over some bookwork and tactics. Isn't that right, Morgan?"

_Oh gods, not again... _thought Morgan irritably. "L-let's just calm down now..." he tried squirming his way out of the girls' grasp, but to no avail. He was trapped.

Another tug came from Cynthia. "C'mon, Morgan. You promised."

Nah pulled back. "Yes Morgan, you promised _me._"

Meanwhile, the navy-haired Grandmaster felt like his arms were being ripped off. "Ladies, p-please..."

Cynthia glared at Nah. "You're being really unreasonable, Nah," she grunted. "Let go. Morgan is coming with me, and that's that."

Nah glared back. "But Cynthia, you said you had to practice your heroine skills, right?" Nah started pulling harder on Morgan's arm. "Aren't heroines supposed to be considerate?"

"Let _go, _Nah." Tug.

"_You _let go, Cynthia." Tug.

Again, Morgan tried and failed to escape. "I'd—ow—appreciate it if _someone_ let go, please..." _Think! What would Mother do in a situation like this?_

An image of Lita in his current position between his father and a certain Dark Mage woman surfaced in his mind. Morgan mentally shook his head. _Bad example!_

Things went from bad to worse when tugging turned to yanking, and insisting turned to yelling.

"Let go, Nah! Give up already!" yelled Cynthia, yanking rather hard on Morgan's arm. He winced, feeling the strain from their argument in his muscles. Nah wouldn't relent; she pulled on the boy's other arm like it was a lifeline. "No! _You _let go, Cynthia!"

"Morgan..." Cynthia ground out.

"Is..." Nah grunted.

"_MINE!_" they both yelled, using all their strength to keep him from the other.

This was it. Morgan had had enough.

Using his superior speed, the navy-haired boy slipped his arms out of his cloak, stumbling forward and away from the quarreling girls. His face flushed from contained irritation, Morgan faced them and yelled, "THAT'S IT!"

Said quarreling girls stopped almost instantly, their eyes widened. Never had they seen an angry Morgan.

"Listen, I like the both of you well enough," he started, "but this is going way too far! Gods, I'm not an object! I'm fed up with having to hear you two bickering over me!"

"But Morgan—"

"No, I don't want to hear it!" Morgan yelled. "I can't take this anymore! Either you guys drop the rivalry, or get used to not talking to me until you do!" And with that, he took two steps forward before remembering to grab his cloak. After retrieving his cloak, he stomped off, leaving a speechless Cynthia and an awestruck Nah in the metaphorical dust.

After stomping off, Morgan started feeling less angry and a little more guilty.

_I think I was a little too harsh back there... Maybe I should go and apologize...no, wait, I meant what I said! _Morgan argued with himself. He sighed tiredly. "Maybe I should go talk to someone. Someone who understands women..."

Suddenly, the blue-haired boy stopped in his tracks and gasped. "I got it!"

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Look at yourself! You're practically among the gods!" a certain vermillion-haired Myrmidon-turned-Hero gushed. He posed and flexed his muscles in front of the mirror, smiling confidently as he did so. "The bards will drop dead trying to compose a song great enough to contain your awesomeness! Severa will practically swoon over you! All anyone will be able to chant is—"

"OWAIN!"

"WARGH!" The man jumped and quickly spun around, his arms up in a defensive manner. Morgan entered his tent, a troubled look on his face. "Er, Morgan! How great it is to receive a visit from another honored member of the Just—"

"Not now, Owain. I need serious advice."

Owain sobered. "What's up, man?"

Morgan relayed the events that occurred in the past hour, leaving no detail out. After he was finished, he saw that Owain looked like he was trying to contain his laughter.

"What's so funny? This is serious business!"

Owain snorted a laugh. "I'm not laughing at you. I'm just thinking of how Inigo would fare if he were in this situation. Anyway, I'm no expert on women, but what you did was probably right. Let 'em stew over it for a while, then talk to them again."

"Thanks, Owain." Morgan got up to leave, still intent on taking his bath and his nap.

"Not a problem, little cousin."

"Oh, and make sure to stay in shape if you want Severa swooning over you. She told me she hates guys who aren't in shape."

**A/N: And scene! The ending was a bit tricky to write, so forgive me if it looks and sounds like complete and utter crap. I had to have a part with Morgan going to Owain for help, because they're practically brothers and are two birds of a feather. That and I love Owain. XD His father was Gaius, if anyone asks.**

**Anyway! I hope this was worth the wait, as it was fun to write. Reviews, please!**


	8. Morgan and Chrom

**A/N: It took me awhile to decide on which two I should do...so Skywolf666 (go look at her! She's great!) suggested I do a Chrom/Morgan story. So, on with the show!**

**Chrom and Morgan**

It wasn't often that Morgan wanted to talk about serious things concerning himself, but when he did, it was pretty serious.

Imagine how Chrom felt when his son asked him about how he confessed to Lita.

"Father...how did you confess your feelings to mother?"

Chrom, as eloquent as he was, nearly choked on the milk he was drinking at his son's sudden question.

"Wh-where in blazes did _THAT _come from!?" he sputtered.

Morgan chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head. "Oh, uh, heh, y'know, just curious..."

"You're a terrible liar, Morgan. Unfortunately, that's something you got from me... I can see the red on your face."

Knowing he was caught, Morgan sighed in defeat. "You got me. I...I like...someone in camp...and I wanted to know if you could give me some advice."

"Y-you're seriously asking me for advice...with _girls_?"

Morgan looked at him incredulously. "Of course I am! Why wouldn't I? You're my dad, after all."

"None of the others were willing to help?"

"Inigo's a philanderer, Laurent is asexual, Yarne's...well, Yarne, Brady doesn't really know anything about girls, Gerome told me to "piss off", and Owain..." Morgan facepalmed. "Let's not go there."

Chrom nodded understandingly, then furrowed his brow in confusion. "Wait, what about your mother? Or Lucina?"

"Mother and Lucina went into town. Lucina said something about shopping for dresses or whatever."

"Er, okay...well, first things first. Who's the girl?" Chrom was genuinely interested to know who could cause his oblivious son to look her way. He sipped on his milk.

Morgan flushed. "It's...well...er...N-Nah."

Placing his mug on the table, Chrom slapped his son's back. "Well," he began, "it's time to go over the 'What to Do When You're in Love' manual."

He wouldn't tell Morgan that he actually got the 'manual' from a certain red-haired thief from when he freaked out over confessing to Lita.

Meanwhile, from somewhere in camp, Gaius sneezed loudly.

Morgan looked engaged, ready for anything. "What's first?"

"Step one would be to bring her her favorite sweets. What does Nah like?"

"Snicker Doodles," he answered without hesitation.

"Alright...step two! Get the girl some flowers. Girls love flowers." _It's not EXACTLY what Gaius said, but it's close._

Morgan thought hard. "She likes...carnations!"

"Step three...go tell her!"

"Wait, wha—?!" Before Morgan could utter another word, Chrom pushed him out of the barracks and toward the nearest sweets shop.

Hours later, after retrieving the cookies and flowers, Morgan was at a loss. Sure, he had the items he needed, but there was a bit of a problem.

_Where _is _she?_

He had to find her before the cookies got cold and the flowers wilted, but he didn't know where to look. He checked everywhere—

Wait.

"I haven't checked that tent..."

Deciding to go for broke, the navy-haired boy walked toward the tent. "Nah? Are you there?"

"M-Morgan, is that you?" he heard her voice from inside the tent. "H-hold on a second, I'll tell you when you can come in..."

"Come in? Alright..." He walked inside, trying to adjust his vision when he did. "Why is there so much steam? Nah, what are you..."

"AAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Oh, he found Nah, alright.

In all her naked glory.

Morgan blushed to the tips of his toes. "G-g-gods! I'm s-s-s-sorry! I misheard you! I didn't mean to—"

"GET OUT!"

Hours later still, Morgan sat in his cot, munching on the forgotten sweets meant for the plum-haired Manakete. He heard a knock outside his tent. "Come in," he muttered.

Chrom walked in, sitting next to his son on the cot. "So, how'd it go?"

Morgan turned beet red. "...sawnaked."

"Huh?"

"I saw her naked."

"Wait, WHAT?" the older man exclaimed, "How'd you—"

"No one labeled the bathing tent," he grumbled, still eating the Snicker Doodles.

_Like father, like son, _Chrom chuckled inwardly. "Well Morgan, I think it's time I told you a story..."

**A/N: I have no words for this. XD**

**Reviews, please!**


	9. Inigo and Lucina

**A/N: I actually posted this on my Awakening page first, then decided "What the heck, I'll put it up here".**

**Inigo and Lucina**

"Hyah! Hup! Seiyaah!"

With Falchion glowing brightly, Lucina twisted and turned in her ritual shadow-fencing dance, never missing a step. With the war becoming more and more intense, she couldn't afford to let up in her training, so instead, she resolved to do so twice as hard.

Sweat dripped from her temples into her mismatched eyes, and she stopped to wipe her face. "More..." the princess whispered, "I need more training..."

With that, she gripped the sacred blade once more, and continued her repititions. So caught up in her work, she didn't notice the dark-haired mercenary staring at her.

Inigo was leaning against a post, watching as Lucina diligently trained her heart out. He crossed his arms. _She always seems to train harder than any of us..._he thought, frowning slightly. However, he said nothing as he concentrated on her fluid movements. It was almost as if she were dancing, and despite his vehement protests, Inigo actually knew quite a bit about the art. In fact, if she weren't wielding the blade and didn't have the determined scowl, she'd be perfect for it.

_Speaking of scowls..._

True, weeks ago when they'd had their conversation about her attitude, Lucina did manage to lift the spirits of those around her, but lately it seemed like she was getting more and more focused on this-training, from dawn to dusk. It was like she forgot how to smile, let alone laugh. Inigo kept telling himself that it was only natural, of course she'd get this way with their current situation. But something in him wanted to see her face light up like before, especially whenever she saw him. He wanted to see it all the time...he wanted for her to be happy.

Mind made up, Inigo plotted his next move, walking toward her.

"Lucina!"

Stopping almost immediately, the blue-haired woman turned to see who called her. The corners of her lips quirked upward briefly, before she dampened down her oncoming smile. "Inigo," she answered in greeting.

He crossed his arms, a small smile on his face. "I'm going to assume that you don't know why I'm here."

"You would assume correctly."

"I'm here to have you take a break. I've got a few questions for you."

Lucina frowned. "I'm much too busy to stop now. Can't we do this some other time?"

"Nope, we can't. I'm not leaving you alone until we do this."

She sighed in exasperation. "Alright, fine." She knew how persistent Inigo could be, so she decided to see what he wanted.

"I know you're trying hard to keep in shape, but you won't do anyone any good by training until you drop. You know that, right?"

"But...that's..." the Exalted girl tried to argue, but she couldn't find the words to defend herself.

"Weren't you the one who said that it's also important to be happy and smile to keep up morale? I haven't seen you doing any of that in the past few weeks." Inigo stepped closer to her. "Tell me. When you train, what do you think of?"

Lucina flushed at his sudden increase in proximity, his hazel eyes intense with passion. "I...I think only of defeating the fell dragon."

Inigo then shook his head. "Wrong answer. You _should_be thinking of those around you. Don't they motivate you? When they smile and laugh, don't _you_want more of that?"

"Of course I do!" she retorted. "I...it's just...I still don't think I can afford those feelings right now."

The dark-haired man sighed. "Well, that's too bad."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because...I think you'd be more effective at winning this war with positive determination instead of grim confidence. You're pretty when you're determined..."

Before she could react, he planted a small kiss on her nose. As he pulled back, he grinned goofily.

"But you're beautiful when you smile."

And with that, Inigo turned and walked away, whistling an unfamiliar tune as he shoved his hands in his pockets. Lucina stood there, dumbfounded, blushing to the tips of her ears, mouth slightly agape. She grazed her fingers along the tip of her nose, not believing what just transpired.

_I always thought he was crazy..._

But as a smile slowly crept upon her lips as she watched him go, she thought...

_I don't think I'd have him any other way._

**A/N: I don't know about you, but I can totally see this happening. I don't know why, but I love these two soooooooo much! And then I get people who question me for not liking Inigo/Severa or Inigo/Noire. Those just aren't for me, y'know? Inigo/Lucina 5evah.**

**Reviews, please!**


	10. Owain and Morgan

**A/N: I love them. I love them almost as much as I love ice cream. And I love ice cream. A lot.**

**Owain and Morgan**

"Why? Why does it...hurt?"

She rolled the question around in her mind over and over as she lay in her cot, a hand through her short roseate hair, and her freckled features in a lost frown. Staring at the deep green emerald in her hand, Morgan's heart swelled pleasantly and stung in pain all over again.

"Owain..."

The blonde Myrmidon was forever in her mind, and Morgan couldn't figure out why. Whenever he would come near, she would find her heart racing, and heat pooling beneath her cheeks. Yet, when they spoke, the young woman would feel pain in her heart... When he cooked for her, when he found those incredible stones, whenever he smiled at her... She felt a longing in her heart. Turning her body to the side, Morgan continued to think.

It wasn't this way with her brother, Inigo. With him, she just felt content and safe—she knew he wouldn't let anything happen to her. It wasn't like this with any of her friends or her parents, either. It was only him, only Owain, and it frustrated her to no end that she couldn't figure out what these feelings of hers meant.

"We've always been close, but...this time, I really can't figure it out..." she sighed.

They were thick as thieves, the best of friends, they told each other everything... So why did she feel so...weird?

"Maybe it's time I talked to him about it."

With that, Morgan stood, grabbed her cloak and exited her tent.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

She found him out near a small river, sitting on some surrounding boulders. He was skipping stones along the water, tossing them effortlessly. He looked lost in thought.

Stepping closer, Morgan called out to him.

"Owain?"

His response was immediate. The blonde snapped his head in her direction, his trademark grin in place as he saw her. "Hey, Morgan!"

There it was again, the flutter in her chest, along with that sting. What did it mean? Why was this happening?

"Listen, I... I have to talk to you about something..." Her face reddened.

Hopping down from the large rocks, Owain walked toward her, smiling as he did so. "Come forth, O Fated Companion! Spill your breast unto me!" he bellowed, waving his arms in a grandiose manner as he did so.

Morgan's eyes widened. "Oh wow. Um...I don't think that's how that phrase goes." Frowning slightly, she continued, "It's something important... It's..."

"It's...what?"

"How I feel about you."

Owain was taken aback, flushing deeply. "Say what?"

Morgan jumped slightly. "Well, it's just... I... I don't know! Every time I see you, my heart, it just... It beats so fast... And I feel so happy..." The pinkette clutched her chest, where her heart would be, and lowered her head. "But it also hurts. It... It stings, it stings so much..."

The blonde man could see drops of moisture falling from her nose, and his breath caught in his throat. Still looking at the ground, Morgan continued, "Why, Owain? Why is it only you? What is it about you that makes me feel so...unsure? I find myself asking these questions all the time, but... I always come up short..."

"Morgan..."

"I have to know, Owain. I can't... I can't go on not knowing why I feel this way about you." She raised her head, tears coursing down her freckled cheeks. "Can you help me? Please... I d-don't..." She sobbed. "I don't know what I should do..."

Hesitantly, he stepped forward to her. "M-Morgan, please, don't cry..."

"I'm sorry, I just had to ask! I needed to talk to you about this!" She wiped her face with the sleeve of her cloak, but to no avail—more tears streamed in their place. "I'm just... I'm so confused! Is there something wrong with me?"

It was then that Owain impulsively decided his next move.

His flush still present, he grit his teeth in determination and grabbed Morgan's shoulders.

"Owain, what are you—?"

She didn't have time to finish, however, as he awkwardly crashed his lips upon hers.

Morgan's eyes widened to full capacity, her face burning in surprise as he kissed her as best as he knew how. There were so many things she felt, so many unspoken words, but it didn't seem to matter. It was as if time itself had stopped.

Owain pulled away slowly, averting her gaze as he asked, "How do you feel now?"

Dazedly, Morgan brushed her fingertips against her tingling lips. "I... I feel...good..."

"Just good?"

"No, great... No, wonderful, amazing!" She paused in her revelation. "But...why?"

Owain stared at her incredulously. "You mean...you don't know?"

"You do?"

"You've never thought about...well, you never considered...?"

"Considered what?"

Owain chuckled. "For a girl who wants to be a master tactician, you can be pretty dense."

"Hey, what's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"What I'm trying to say is, Morgan..." the blonde stared at her intently. "I think you're in love with me."

Morgan, in all her grace, dropped her jaw. "WHAT?! B-but that's... I..."

Looking away for a brief moment, the pink-haired girl thought hard about what he just said. Could he be right? It made sense, when she thought about it...

"Then... I guess...I am..." Her eyes widened. "B-but wait! You kissed me, so doesn't that mean...?"

He sighed. "I guess the cat's out of the bag, huh?"

Morgan released a breath, unsure of what to say next. "So...where do we go from here...?"

"Well, I'm no expert at this, but I think we can go wherever we want."

"It could get messy...are you sure you want to...do this with me?"

"Sure? I've never been more positive in my glorious years of living! I swear, I will make you the happiest woman alive! You and I will be the most legendary pair of star-crossed lovers to have ever lived! We will be—"

Suddenly, Owain was silenced by Morgan's kiss. He murmured against her mouth as she hesitantly raised her hand to touch his face, stroking his cheek. He hugged her closer, his fingers coursing through her curly pink hair.

"Well, isn't this nice!" An irate voice called from a few feet away.

Morgan and Owain immediately sprung away from each other in surprise, and started sweating bullets when they noticed who the owner of the voice was.

"H-hey there, Inigo..."

**A/N: This one is longer than I expected it to be... I didn't mean for it to be this long, but it just sort of...happened. XD**

**I had a lot of trouble with trying to come up with a conclusion, so I left it there...oh, and I tried the support between Lissa and Vaike just because, and it turns out that I actually like it a lot! So, in this scenario, Vaike is Owain's father.**

**Reviews, please!**


End file.
